Grelliam moments: every chap, a prompt
by Diamante Narcissa Uchiha
Summary: Every chapter will have a prompt and will be strictly Grelliam. Small moments of daily life of our beloved shinigami in which, among fluff, hard and Love, we will explore not only their relationship but also their thoughts and how one is in love with the other.
1. Chapter 1

_Grelliam moments: every chap, a prompt_

#01 - Jealousy

William was jealous. Jealous of the odious and scarlet colleague who tormented him all the day.  
Inside the chest he felt something bothering him when Grell disappeared for days.  
He rose from his chair, looking annoyed. He took his scythe and he flung himself into the human world.  
He knew exactly where to find her: in the arms of that hideous creature.  
As soon as he arrived in front of the villa of the young human a shrill voice rang through the air.  
-Sebasss-chaaaannn!-  
A redhead, in pursuit of the demonic butler, smashed one of the windows.  
He managed to intercept her, grabbing her by the hair.  
Grell moaned slightly and turned her head back to see who it was.  
-Will! - Groaned. - Does it seem you the way to treat a lady? -  
The dark pulled the other up in their own world, more precisely in the house that already they shared for years.  
The redhead looked at him confused.  
-And the work?- she asked, in fact.  
William put his scythe at the entrance and approached the other, serious.  
-I have nothing to do except punish you.-  
Grell smiled, showing her white, sharp teeth.  
-You're always the same jealous, Will.-  
The other came up even more, he brought together their lips, nibbling the lower.  
The redhead loved the jealousy of the other because each time she knew that she would receive that sweet torture.  
William literally tore off her pants and underwear and began to lick the other's thigh.  
Grell slipped her fingers in his hair, pulling slightly: those wet caresses had the power to send her out of her head.  
The dark, after those sweet torture, lifted her bodily, bringing her in bedroom.  
He undressed too and, without even prepare her, went into the other.  
Grell yelled at the intrusion.  
When William was sure that the red was used to, he began to push.  
He would never admit it to anyone, but feel clench by those hot walls was the most sensational thing that could ever happen to him throughout his life.  
The scarlet shinigami hung to the perfect back of the other, while the thrusts increased. She began to scratch it, so as to make it bleed.  
She rested her chin on the shoulder of the dark and stared at the blood drops drip on the white skin of William.  
Never moment was more perfect than when they were having sex: when Will lost all his control, becoming possessive and passionate beyond measure, and when Grell hurt him with her teeth and nails.  
The pleasure, the pain, the blood, everything made it great, at least in the eyes of the redhead.  
The dark come in the fleshes of the other. The scarlet shinigami followed him a few moments later, tainting both.  
They stretched out on the bed, hugging each other. The liquids red and white went to dirty the sheets, unusually candid, of the bed.  
Grell smiled, and then kiss on his lips the dark.  
-I love you when you do the jealous!-


	2. Chapter 2

_**#02 - Sheets**_

The moonlight lit up the room.  
The sheets rustled: William positioned himself on his side, his back to the red.  
The latter was awake and was staring at the scratches that she had inflicted to the other: they were closed and the streaks of blood had dried.  
She came close, resting her forehead on the wound skin.  
The body of William was warm and the skin smelled of cinnamon. She kissed it.  
The flavor was sweet too.  
Ironic thing, when the owner of it was cold and bitter.  
She put an arm around William, going to cross her fingers with the correspondents of the other.  
The brunet was unimpressed and continued to sleep, but he began to tighten up in the new union.  
Grell smiled. She felt good in touch with the other: safe, protected, loved, even if the first two things, she thought, were not very consistent with his being.  
She didn't need William to feel safe and protected, she had only to remember what she was and how her beloved scythe was impeccable.  
She kissed the brunet's back again, only to still savor the flavor again.  
This time, however, the other moved himself and Grell was forced to come off, sitting down.  
The brunet copied her moves and a pair of green eyes, illuminated by the moon, stared into the eyes of the scarlet shinigami. They were so serious that for a brief second she was afraid, but then William reached out the hand to her.  
He relaxed in that gesture and approached the dark.  
She crouched in his arms clenched around her hips and her shoulders.  
Will's breath stroked her hair and a little kiss was deposited there shortly after.  
When he wanted to, even the brunet shinigami knew to be consistent with his own body.  
This lifted the sheets, wrapping the red between them.  
- If you are cold cover yourself. - he said to her, sounding sleepy.  
The other in response stroked his cheek and kissed the corner of his mouth.  
-You are enough to me to warm me.-  
They fell asleep in the same position of a few hours earlier with the sheets which enveloped them in an equally warm embrace.


End file.
